Summer Break: Hotel Encounters
by potterhead-swag
Summary: What Andrea Gilbert has been planning for her summer break was going to New York with her three best friends, not share a room with a member of a boy band. Read to find out what she'll have to encounter for the next 2 weeks.
1. Train Rides and a guy named Callan

Gah.

This train ride will kill me. I dont think I'll make it to my hotel.

I scrolled down my Ipod and found the song I was looking for; One Thing.

What is that vibration I feel? Why is it coming from my butt? Oh yeah, phone. New message! It's

from Amidala.

_Heyy. Are you almost here? Sorry you have to stay at a hotel, freaking boarding school. At least we_

_get to see each other. And this hell hole actually has summer. See you soon! xoxo_

Typical Amidala. I can't wait to see her though, she's always been my bestest friend. Along with

Bianca and Francheska. Im also meeting Bianca there. Francheska will be late. I think.

Speaking of 'I', I think it's time to introduce myself. Name: Andrea Gilbert. Hi!

I was along the lines of _Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite_ when I felt a hand tap my

shoulder. I turned down my volume and looked up. An old woman was standing there.

"Do you mind if I sit here?," she asked.

"No, it's ok," I patted the space next to me.

She sat down and started knitting. I turned the volume up. God, this music is amazing! _So get out,_

_get out, get out, of my head. _The train was starting to slow down. Hmm, I guess were almost there. I stood up.

_Bad idea._

I freaking lost my balance and fell. I expected to fall but I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

Phew.

"Woah, easy there, are you okay mate?" a voice with an Australian accent said.

"Yeah... Er.. Thanks?" I stuttered and looked up.

Ack. A pair of blue eyes met mine. So blue... so clear... cute. Argh! Stop that Andrea, stop that.

"Well, that is a good start," Gah! Cute Australian accent.

"Ok then... I'm Andrea by the way," I extended my hand.

He accepted my hand,"Callan. Nice to meet you, Andrea."

I giggled.

Oh God. I giggled. That is not Andrea like. No. No. No. I do not giggle. I let go of his hand.

"Anyway, thanks for...er.. you know," the train was gradually getting slower.

"No problem."

I got my duffel bag and got ready. I flashed him a smile before getting out. I also saw him flash a smile. Gawd.

I stepped down from the train and breathed in air. Ahh. Sweet air. I looked around and saw Amidala and Bianca waving excitedly at me. I waved back and ran towards them. We hugged each other and murmured 'good to see you' and 'i missed you'.

We were chatting excitedly when a hand tapped my shoulder. I looked over and saw Callan. My friends fell silent but grinned so madly they looked like cheshire cats.

"Um.. You forgot this," he handed me my handkerchief.

"Thanks," I received it shyly,"it must have fallen off when... you know."

"Anyway, bye."

"Bye."

He walked away and we waited until he was out of earshot. I turned to my friends and 3.. 2.. 1. They squealed.

"OMG! Andy, details, now," Amidala demanded while grinning wildly it almost scared me.

"Shh! Later. During the taxi ride."

Bianca pouted(aww, she looks so cute), "Fine."

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! So... this is the 1D Fanfic... Review!


	2. Taxi Ride

We finally managed to get a taxi. Finally.

"This place is very busy isn't it?" I asked when we got in.

"We don't know that freaky boarding school of ours is really quiet and... eh," Bianca said.

I nodded. I looked out the window. Fliers of the One Direction Concert was everywhere. They were said to be coming here tomorrow or today.

I sighed, " You guys are do lucky you live here. One Direction is coming!"

"Yeah, but, like we said, _boarding school_," Amidala groaned. "I wish I could see them. Especially Zayn," she was looking dreamy now.

I waved my hands infront of her. "Yoohoo! Earth to Amidala! " I snapped my fingers.

She finally snapped out of her reverie. We started laughing about it. Laughing. Again. I miss these two.

"Anyway, you've got something to tell us Andy," Bianca looked at me meaningfully.

"Huh?Oh! Okay so I stood up to get my bag cause, you know, the train was getting slower..."

Yada, yada, yada. I told them the whole story and they grinned and grinned more madly as I babbled. After I was finished, they screamed. Which caused the poor driver to jump.

"Damn, Andy, you are so lucky! We should count how many other boys you'll meet here," Amidala jumped- in her seat.

I raised and eyebrow,"Really? Come on, I only met him because I _fell down_. I basically embarrassed myself," I ranted-what, I rant. "Besides, no one would look twice at me."

"Pfft. Who are you kidding? You are the cutest girl I've ever met! Besides, you're smart,"Bianca tried to make a point.

"But-" Amidala put a finger to my lips.

"We know where this is going. We know what happens when you get too pissed off. So, we'll stop. We'll _all_ stop,"she reasoned.

Yeah, she's probably right. No one wants to see me pissed. Nobody does. Trust me, you don't want 'to know.

The taxi came to an abrupt stop and we almost fell forward. I almost hit my forehead. Almost.

"Eh.. Sorry 'ere. Anyway, we're 'ere," the driver said.

We paid our fare and got my luggage. Ugh. My ungrateful luggage. What is that? Vibration again. Oh, phone! Face palm.

"Guys! Francheska said she's coming! The day after tomorrow. She finally convinced her parents. She'll be staying at her aunt's place,"I caught my breath.

"Yay! Now we're all here!" Bianca squealed. How adorable can she get?

"Okay. Now let's help you. Anyway, I wanna see the rooms they have here. Probably better than that heck of a boarding school we have." She made a puking face.

We laughed and headed inside. Wow, this place is GOOD.


	3. Room Accommodations

Chapter 3- Room Accommodations

The place was huge! Damn, my parents really wanted me to stay at a 'classy' one. But I never expected this!

Amidala and Bianca shook their heads,"Scratch the part where I was sorry for you because you're staying at a hotel. I feel sorry for me and Bianca!" Amidala said, exasperated.

I laughed. But I do wonder what their school looks like. Amidala always said it was like medieval times since there were no cellphones allowed and only got to use the Internet when they're allowed. That sucks. A lot.

I got my wallet out and walked towards the registrar. A bunch of boys were there. All wearing sunglasses. Even if there wasn't any sun here. Like a British man or woman would say, I think they've gone mental.

"Excuse me," I say quietly. "Do you have a junior suite available?"

The woman looked at me and plastered a fake smile at her face,"Yes, that suite can hold two people. In fact, those are the _only rooms_ left."

She said the last part a bit loudly and the guys looked at her oddly. Hmm, there's something familiar about them... I realized I was staring at them because the guy with curly hair turned to look at me. But I'm not sure, he's wearing sunglasses.

"I'd like to have one,"I turned away from the curly-haired guy.

"Is this by credit card or cash?" The woman, who I noticed was named Kathy Monroe asked.

"Credit card."

"Okay, here's your room-"

One of the boys cut her off. "Excuse me, we'd like to have 3 rooms," hmm, British accents.

The woman-Kathy-typed on the computer next to her.

"I'm sorry boys, but only two rooms are left. Apparently, there are a lot having their vacations here. And Ms. err," she checked my credit card,"Gilbert has already booked the third. Most people here are just coming to watch this band One Direction."

"Did you just say One Direction?" another one of them asked.

Kathy nodded and so did all of them. Some kind of silent agreement.

Then they took off their sunglasses.

Mercy, One Direction have been standing next to me the whole time. Oh. My. Gawd. This. Must. Be. Fantasy.

"You see, we're One Direction," Niall clarified.

Kathy gave another fake laugh,"Well, I'm sorry boys, but we simply cannot book you-"

"Why? You don't believe us?" Louis questioned.

"No. I've seen the posters and you're definitely them,"she reasoned. "Anyway, it's company policy, first come, first serve," then she paused,"Unless..."

"Unless what?" Zayn sorta raised his voice, putting back his sunglasses, and so did the other boys.

"Unless Ms. Gilbert is willing to share a room."

Oh. That. Um...

"Don't worry, the beds are separate," Kathy gave me a smile, this time a real one.

"Umm," I turned to the boys, they were looking at me with pleading faces. "Okay, but which one is it?"

"I go with Niall!" Liam declared.

Just as the same time Zayn said, "I'm with Louis!"

Which leaves Harry with me. Oi.

"Okay then, Mr. Horan, here are your keys to room 395, Mr. Tomlinson your keys to room 393 and Ms. Gilbert, keys to room 394."

I received it and tucked it in my pocket. I picked up my bags and started to walk to my friends when I realized my, err, roommate was waiting for me.

"Sorry, can you just wait here for just a minute?" I asked.

He smiled(gah!). "Sure."

I walked to my friends and they started questioning me about those guys. I explained the situation and they practically screamed when I told them they were One Direction. They wanted to help with my bags so they can meet them. I agreed. We walked back to Harry and went in the elevator.

We reached my room and I turned to open the knob. My jaw fell open. This was a junior suite? It had these glass sliding doors to a balcony with a beautiful view. Two beds on either side of the room and a place for sitting and watching TV. Apparently, the look on Amidala and Bianca's faces were desperation. Harry looked happy.

"That reminds me, thanks for sharing the room," Harry said.

"It's ok," I said opening my bag.

"No, really, I owe you," I looked up and raised my eyebrow. "How about... uh... tickets and backstage passes to our concert?"

Wow. I turned to my friends. They nodded feverishly.

Harry noticed me and added,"Your friends can come too. How many?"

That left me stunned and Amidala and Bianca smiling widely. "Uh... wow, including me, that's 4."

"4 it is then, here."

He handed me 4 tickets and backstage passes. Ahh! I could faint right now.

"Thanks. So much."

* * *

><p>AN: Haha. So, what do you think? Review!


	4. Meet the Boys

Chapter 4- Meet the Boys

The place was huge! Damn, my parents really wanted me to stay at a 'classy' one. But I never expected this!

Amidala and Bianca shook their heads,"Scratch the part where I was sorry for you because you're staying at a hotel. I feel sorry for me and Bianca!" Amidala said, exasperated.

I laughed. But I do wonder what their school looks like. Amidala always said it was like medieval times since there were no cellphones allowed and only got to use the Internet when they're allowed. That sucks. A lot.

I got my wallet out and walked towards the registrar. A bunch of boys were there. All wearing sunglasses. Even if there wasn't any sun here. Like a British man or woman would say, I think they've gone mental.

"Excuse me," I say quietly. "Do you have a junior suite available?"

The woman looked at me and plastered a fake smile at her face,"Yes, that suite can hold two people. In fact, those are the _only rooms_ left."

She said the last part a bit loudly and the guys looked at her oddly. Hmm, there's something familiar about them... I realized I was staring at them because the guy with curly hair turned to look at me. But I'm not sure, he's wearing sunglasses.

"I'd like to have one,"I turned away from the curly-haired guy.

"Is this by credit card or cash?" The woman, who I noticed was named Kathy Monroe asked.

"Credit card."

"Okay, here's your room-"

One of the boys cut her off. "Excuse me, we'd like to have 3 rooms," hmm, British accents.

The woman-Kathy-typed on the computer next to her.

"I'm sorry boys, but only two rooms are left. Apparently, there are a lot having their vacations here. And Ms. err," she checked my credit card,"Gilbert has already booked the third. Most people here are just coming to watch this band One Direction."

"Did you just say One Direction?" another one of them asked.

Kathy nodded and so did all of them. Some kind of silent agreement.

Then they took off their sunglasses.

Mercy, One Direction have been standing next to me the whole time. Oh. My. Gawd. This. Must. Be. Fantasy.

"You see, we're One Direction," Niall clarified.

Kathy gave another fake laugh,"Well, I'm sorry boys, but we simply cannot book you-"

"Why? You don't believe us?" Louis questioned.

"No. I've seen the posters and you're definitely them,"she reasoned. "Anyway, it's company policy, first come, first serve," then she paused,"Unless..."

"Unless what?" Zayn sorta raised his voice, putting back his sunglasses, and so did the other boys.

"Unless Ms. Gilbert is willing to share a room."

Oh. That. Um...

"Don't worry, the beds are separate," Kathy gave me a smile, this time a real one.

"Umm," I turned to the boys, they were looking at me with pleading faces. "Okay, but which one is it?"

"I go with Niall!" Liam declared.

Just as the same time Zayn said, "I'm with Louis!"

Which leaves Harry with me. Oi.

"Okay then, Mr. Horan, here are your keys to room 395, Mr. Tomlinson your keys to room 393 and Ms. Gilbert, keys to room 394."

I received it and tucked it in my pocket. I picked up my bags and started to walk to my friends when I realized my, err, roommate was waiting for me.

"Sorry, can you just wait here for just a minute?" I asked.

He smiled(gah!). "Sure."

I walked to my friends and they started questioning me about those guys. I explained the situation and they practically screamed when I told them they were One Direction. They wanted to help with my bags so they can meet them. I agreed. We walked back to Harry and went in the elevator.

We reached my room and I turned to open the knob. My jaw fell open. This was a junior suite? It had these glass sliding doors to a balcony with a beautiful view. Two beds on either side of the room and a place for sitting and watching TV. Apparently, the look on Amidala and Bianca's faces were desperation. Harry looked happy.

"That reminds me, thanks for sharing the room," Harry said.

"It's ok," I said opening my bag.

"No, really, I owe you," I looked up and raised my eyebrow. "How about... uh... tickets and backstage passes to our concert?"

Wow. I turned to my friends. They nodded feverishly.

Harry noticed me and added,"Your friends can come too. How many?"

That left me stunned and Amidala and Bianca smiling widely. "Uh... wow, including me, that's 4."

"4 it is then, here."

He handed me 4 tickets and backstage passes. Ahh! I could faint right now.

"Thanks. So much."

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


End file.
